I'm Thinking Of You All The While
left |writer=Julie Plec Caroline Dries |director=Chris Grismer |previous=I'll Wed You In The Golden |next=Season Seven }} http://stvplus.com/show/186/Vampire-Diaries#episodes is the twenty-second episode of the sixth season of and the one hundred and thirty-third episode of the series. Summary Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo Recurring Cast *Annie Wersching as Lily Salvatore Guest Cast *TBA Trivia *This is the sixth season finale. *The Gemini Coven will be present in this episode. *There will be a battle.http://tvline.com/2015/04/08/vampire-diaries-nina-dobrev-leaving-interview-kat-graham/ *This episode marks the final appearance of Elena Gilbert on the show and the last appearance of Tyler Lockwood as a main character. Continuity *This is the 133rd and final appearance, with 2 as her body only possessed by Katherine, of Elena Gilbert on the series since her first appearance in the Pilot. **In her 67 episodes as a vampire Elena has never turned anyone into a vampire on screen on purpose or accidently as far as we know. *Other than Vicki, Jenna, and Alaric, Elena is the only other main cast vampire or hybrid character not to have turned anyone into a vampire in the series. While Damon, Stefan, Klaus, Tyler, Caroline and Enzo all have. *The Salvatore Boarding House makes it's last appearance in the series with this episode as the real house Glen Ridge Hall Mansion was demolished during the production of this episode. It first appeared in the second episode of Season One in the episode The Night of the Comet as a different location was used in the Pilot for the exterior, since the Pilot was filmed in Vancouver, Canada in 2009. **Though it's possible they may use stock footage of the house exterior in Season 7. Behind the Scenes *Final appearances of Nina Dobrev and Michael Trevino as series regulars. **Nina Dobrev's final day of shooting her final scene of TVD playing Elena Gilbert was early morning Wednesday April 15, 2015 or Thursday April 16, 2015. *Nina Dobrev anounced on her Instagram account on Monday April 6th, 2015 that she was leaving the series after the Season 6 finale, this episode, after having spent the Easter weekend on Lake Lanier in Georgia saying goodbye to both the cast & crew of The Vampire Diaries including Michael Trevino who was also there. *The last movie made by Nina Dobrev playing Vicki in 2014 during the break between Season 5 and this season, The Final Girls will be released in theaters sometime after this episode airs. Cultural References * "I'm Thinking Of You All The While" is a song composed by David Reed and recorded in 1903 by Arthur Collins.Discography of American Historical Recordings – "I'm Thinking Of You All The While" Quotes Multimedia Soundtrack Videos Pictures |-|Promotional= |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the scenes= 6x22.jpg 6x22 Elena's sitting on Damon's car.jpg 6X22BTS-NinaCandiceKat.jpg 6X22BTS-NinaIan.jpg 6X22BTS-NinaMatt.jpg 6X22BTS-NinaMatt2.jpg 6X22BTS-NinaPaul.jpg 6X22BTS-NinaCandiceKat2.jpg References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Season Finales Category:Episodes featuring all main characters